walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gale Macones (Webisodes)
'Dr. Gale Macones '''is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in ''The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Gale Macones was a doctor living in King County and working at the Harrison Memorial Hospital. Post-Apocalypse King County, Georgia After chaos erupted in and around the hospital, Gale remained at her post and stood by her oath to help her patients. She survived along with a young woman named Kate, an intern at the hospital. One day, a group of men she had provided care for only days previously sought out the two women. The pair attempted to hide, but were eventually found by the group and Kate was taken. Knowing the grim future that awaited her in the hands of her abductors, Gale slipped a vile of a lethal drug to the young woman, so she might decide her own fate on her own terms. She remained at the hospital on her own for several months, locking down the facility as best she could, although the odd walker would breach the defences. During this time, the occasional survivor would find their way to the hospital in search of help. It is unknown how many of these survivors Gale helped to die, but it is clear by the amount of walkers in the locked-down cafeteria that she administered lethal injects to at least half a dozen individuals. Eventually, a young female survivor named Karina arrived at the hospital with fellow injured survivor, Paul. Karina sought out medical supplies and attention for the fading Paul, but was cornered in a supply cupboard by a walker after using the last of her ammunition. Gale arrived at the scene and stabbed the walker in the head, killing it and saving the lives of the newly arrived survivors. After tending to Paul's wounds as best she could, Gale observed his vital signs were fading and she would have to "take him away" to spare Karina the agony of remembering him in his re-animated form. Leaving Karina to grieve, Gale took Paul by gurney to the hospital cafeteria, and locked him inside to re-animate. Gale returned to a distraught Karina who by this point was expressing suicidal thoughts and expressed contempt at having run out of bullets. Gale offered a willing Karina another option and administered a lethal cocktail of drugs via injection to allow Karina to pass away peacefully, on her terms. After injecting the drugs, Gale stayed and comforted Karina as she passed and was as alarmed as her when a still-alive Paul returned to the hospital room. Gale then explained her actions to a furious Paul who held at her gunpoint, explaining how hope no longer stands for much in the new world and that the only real hope anyone has anymore is that, "maybe, we get to choose how it ends". She again describes the monstrous acts she's seen committed by human survivors and explains how she has only ever helped people to die, but never once made the choice for them. Paul shortly left the hospital thereafter with a now re-animated Karina, although it is unknown if Paul ultimately killed Gale. No sign was seen of her when Rick Grimes awoke from his coma. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gale has killed: *Kate (Out of Mercy) *Karina (Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Webisodes The Oath Trivia *Though her fate is left ambiguous, the ominous ultimatum she left Paul with foreshadows it. Whether or not she was killed, it will likely be her own choice as she so solemnly swore to provide for her patients. *It can be argued that she used deceit to provide her patients choice with context and doubt. Category:Medics Category:Forever Alone